What is the Truth?
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: This story was adopted from spider-man fan. Max and Fang are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they tell each other everything. But then one day, Max disappears. When she comes back a week or so later, she is secretive and jumpy and doesn't trust anyone. Will she ever tell Fang what happened? Fax, Fax, and did I mention Fax? Sorry if summary sucks. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. I adopted this from spider-man fan, who was formerly coaxiecat123. The chapters she wrote are the same and the ones I add will be a continuation.)**

**Summary: Max and Fang are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they tell each other everything. But then one day, Max disappears. When she comes back a week or so later, she is secretive and jumpy and doesn't trust anyone. Will she ever tell Fang what happened? Fax, Fax, and did I mention Fax?**

Ugh, how did I get myself into this? I thought to myself as I fingered another dress. "Max! Just pick your freaking dress!" My friend Nudge yelled at me.

If you haven't noticed yet, my name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I might have made this clear already, but I hate dresses. So, naturally, I am shopping for a formal dress. Formal, as in generally-pink-and-poofy formal. But that doesn't mean I'm going to get pink. Nudge has already made my try on rack after rack of dresses. But, none of them were 'the dress.'

My best friend in the whole world, also known as my soul mate, Fang, asked me to go to the prom with him. It was the last dance till next year, so everyone was desperate to find a date. Luckily, mine was easy to pick out.

"Max, I think this blue dress here will compliment your eyes and hair. I can go look for some cute shoes while you try it on. OMG that reminds me! I need to find some lace gloves for my dress. Have you ever noticed how anybody looks like royalty when they put on fancy gloves? I've always wanted to be royalty. Have muo..." I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up. I just picked up the dress and walked into the changing room.

The dress that Nudge picked out was a cotton/polyester mix making it extremely soft. The dress hugged my body in all the right places, and made my chest seem more defined. It hung down a couple inches from my knees, and had small, frilly 'folds' crawling up the sides, causing the dress to be higher up on the sides then in the front and back. I have to admit, Nudge really found a winning dress.

"Nudge? Have you found some shoes for this dress yet? I think this is the one." I called through the door. I heard clicking heels and saw a pair of baby blue slippers slide under the door. "Thanks!"

"Put on the shoes! I must see this. Should I take a picture and send it to Fang? I'm sure he'd _love_ to see the dress on you-"

"NUDGE!"

"What?"

"Let's wait till the prom to show Fang my dress. Okay?"

I heard Nudge sigh, "Fine Max... Can _I _see the dress though?"

Sighing, I opened the door. Nudge's eyes bugged out. I glared at her, "Take a picture. It'll last longer. Now let's just buy the freaking dress and get the hell outta here!" Surprisingly, Nudge stayed silent while she took out her wallet. I strode back into the changing room and scrambled back into my jeans and tee shirt that said "Find 'x'.' and a small arrow pointing to an x saying, 'Here it is!' When I came back out, Nudge was sitting on the stool with her head in her hands. "Nudge, whats wrong?"

She glanced up at me and sighed, "You look beautiful in everything and I don't. I want to look good at the dance, because I'm going with Iggy. _Iggy! _I just wish I looked like you..."

"Nudge... You are beautiful. In your own way. If it makes you feel better, I'll pay for the dress. And... I'll... Let you... Put make up on me..." The last part I whispered under my breath.

Nudge's eyes lit up, "What was that? I think I've finally gone crazy. Did you say you'd let me put make up on you?" I nodded and glanced at the floor. "ZOMG! Max! The apocalypse is coming! I can't believe it!" The radio stayed on Nudge Channel till I glared at her. She luckily dropped the subject.

(/0.0)/ LINE BREAK OF KIRBY \(0.0\)

When we got back to my house, my handsome boyfriend was sitting on my couch asleep. Nudge looked at me and told me she'd put my stuff upstairs.

"Fang..." I whispered, gently shaking his shoulders. He grunted and shifted. "Fang..."

Then he snorted and mumbled, "Sparkle Butt... my faithful unicorn... take me to... Rainbow Weiner..." I just looked at him wide eyed. Then started cracking up. I was laughing so hard I fell off the couch and landed on my hip. I winced but couldn't stop laughing. Fang bolted up and looked at me, on alert. He just watched me, with a confused look. I just pointed at him, gasping for air, still laughing my butt off.

"You... you... Sparkle Butt? Rainbow... _Weiner_?" I gasped. Fang's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a slight shade of scarlet.

"Well, hello to you too..." he mumbled not looking at me.

"What about weiners?" Nudge questioned.

"Nothing"

"Fang said fbahrkel-"

"Shut up, Max!" Fang hissed in my ear.

I sighed, "Fine. It was nothing." Nudge sent me a skeptical glance, and declared that she needed to get home. I watched her leave, then sat down next to Fang. "So, I got my dress!" I told him happily.

He looked at me and gave me his special smirk. "Did you get your tux?" I asked. He nodded. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"No reason."

"Okay then. Are you excited?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm tired. You can sleep with me, or on the couch if you want." I yawned. Fang smirked then picked me up bridal style. "Put me down, Fang! Ugh! Put. Me. _Down_!" He dropped me onto my bed and then climbed in next to me.

"By the way, Fang. What was with Sparkle Butt and Rainbow Weiner?"

**(A.N. So how you like? Sorry if anyone is OOC, I tried, and that's all that matters. R&R please! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I no has own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does... :(**

I woke up with Fang sprawled out next to me. For those of you pervs out there, our clothes are still on.

Anyway, I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to make coffee. After I made some decaf, I sauntered out to the porch to enjoy the cool California air.

"Total! Come on out poochie!" I called. My black Scottie, Total came dashing out the open door, barking. "Shh shh, Total don't wake Fang up!" I whispered. Total's hackles were raised and he was making a throaty growl aimed towards the bushes.

I sighed, assuming that it was a bird, squirrel, or mouse. "Total, would it make you feel better if I checked the bush for you?" I know, I'm talking to my dog, but Fang is asleep, and I moved into my own house ages ago.

I walked over to the bush my dog was growling at and pushed it aside. "See, Total? There's nothing there!" As soon as I said that, I felt a sharp pain on my arm. Glancing at it, I saw a large needle sticking out of my muscle. Stifling a scream, I brushed off the needle. Fortunately, I was really close to my house, so I could get in before my attacker. Unfortunately, the needles' contents were already in my blood stream, and I was feeling the effects.

"FANG! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" I screamed. Just then, I saw a swift figure in camouflage scurrying towards me with a knife. He was also carrying a body bag. I tried to get up and get into my house, but my legs felt like jello and my eyelids were getting heavy.

The last thing I saw was Fang standing in the doorway, frozen with shock.

**This line break will self destruct in 5... 4... 3... 2... **

Fang POV

I can't believe it. I woke up to Max yelling for me to get downstairs. But, when I got down there, she was lying on the ground, unconscious, with a man in camouflage standing over her. As soon as he saw me, the mystery man picked Max up, stuffed her in a body bag, and dashed away, still carrying Max. He must've been Superman, because he jumped up onto the fence and disappeared from view.

Total was barking and whining, and I was frozen in shock, still.

After about two minutes, (which felt like an eternity) I shook my head and ran to the fence. I vaulted over it and looked around desperately. Max's captor was nowhere in sight.

I pulled out my phone, blinking back tears furiously. "Nudge?" I managed.

"Hey, Fang. Wassup? OMG I'm so excited for the dance. Are you? I-"

I cut Nudge off. "Nudge, Max was kid... Kidnapped."

"Wait, what? You have to be pulling my leg here. Kidnapped? Who would have thought? I mean, Max should have kicked their ass! Do you want me to call the fuzz?"

"Yeah, Nudge. I'm going to try to find her." I hung up and put my head in my hands. How could I have let this happen? I should have been their for Max instead of standing in the doorway like an idiot.

Max POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. And in a cage. I was in a room with a really strange, clean scent. Like, twenty different brands of cleaner combined. Men and women in whitecoats were watching me with interest, like I was some type of experiment.

"Good morning, Max. Or should I say evening? Welcome to the School."


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV:

"What school? My school never looked this gross before..." I said.

"No, Maximum not school. _The _School." The Whitecoat replied, "This is where we study humans and conduct experiments."

My heart stopped when I heard that. They wanted to dissect me and possibly, most likely, kill me. "What are you going to do to me?" I was proud of myself for sounding strong, and not at all like I just heard that my private apocalypse was coming.

"We," the Whitecoat smiled, "are going to try a new experiment. All we are going to do is give you wings. And a plethora of shots." I felt my blood run cold. I mean, I'm claustrophobic, so being in this small dog crate is terrifying, but getting shots? Needles... Let's say they don't like me.

"Pfft. Wings? Really? And how are you going to do that?" I snort. "By forcibly unraveling my DNA? By feeding my a radioactive banana? By sewing them onto my back?"

"I am not authorized to answer that." And with that, the Whitecoat left, leaving me wishing I was still in bed with Fang.

Fang POV:

Three days have passed since Max disappeared. Her parents are heartbroken saying it's their fault for letting her live alone. I feel like it's my fault for not helping her in time.

The police found no trace of Max anywhere. No signs of any footsteps, as if the kidnapper was flying. The dance had already passed, and Lissa, the school slut, kept trying to get me to go with her. Luckily, I wasn't depressed enough to give in.

Right now I am in Max's house, searching for any signs of what happened, even though the police and detectives already searched every square in of her property.

Nudge, Ella (Max's sister), Iggy (my brother), Angel and Gazzy (Max's siblings), and I all missed Max terribly. Even Total seemed depressed without his owner there.

**Line skip**

This is the fourth day without Max. I was on my way to Nudge's house to have the 'Let's Find Max' meeting. Even though the professionals gave up, doesn't mean we have to!

Max POV:

I don't know how many days I've been here. Heck, I don't even know if it's' day or night! All I know is that I never have a break. I've been injected with different medications, one of which, caused wings to start to grow on my back.

I've been forced to run on treadmills, and I've been electrocuted so many times, I wouldn't be surprised if my internal organs got fried. Every time I'm placed down to rest, I dream of Fang rescuing me from this God dang Hell-house.

The next day, (I think) my wings were approximately fourteen feet across. The primary feathers were a chocolaty brown color with black dots, and the secondary feathers were white with tan dots. They were a beautiful sight to see compared to everything else in the School. Since the Whitecoats seemed to notice my beautiful, full-grown wings, they put me in a chamber with a giant fan. Closing the door, and turning on the fan, the Whitecoats just watched.

My first time flying wasn't the best, but after five times of being painfully slammed into the wall, I finally started to fly against the wind. This continued for the next hour. I have to admit, I felt like I was born to fly, even though I know I wasn't.

A girl could get used to these wings.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV:

"So, now time to start the 'Lets Find Max' meeting! Does anyone know where she could have been taken?" Wow. Way to get straight to the point, Nudge. After a few moments of crickets chirping, Nudge sighed and said, "I'll take that as a no... Fang, what did you see since you were the last person to see Max?"

Nudge's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I was thinking about the fact that Max had been gone for six days now. She could be seriously hurt, or worse. Dead. I only hope-

"Fang? Earth to Fang? Hel-oooooo?" Nudge snapped me into the real world again.

"Nudge, we went over this so many times. You _know _what I saw like you saw it yourself." I felt a pang in my chest thinking of Max, hoping she was still alive, praying that we'll find her or she'll escape.

"Poor Max. I wish I would have been taken instead of her..." Ella whispered. Then she burst into tears. "Max doesn't deserve this! What did she do in order to deserve being freaking _kidnapped_?" he voice was nearing hysteria and her eyes were getting puffy and red. Iggy leaned over and put her fair-skinned arm around Ella's hunched shoulders. He started stroking her hair and whispering in her ear 'It'll be okay' over and over.

Nudge's eyes started to tear up. "Meeting," she sniffed, "adjourned."

Max POV:

This was the day, or night- Hell, this is the time when I would escape. I have a plan to get out of this God forsaken School. Now I'll be able to get back to my mother, and father, Ella, Nudge, Iggy. Fang. Then a terrible thought popped into my head. _What if Fang thinks I'm a freak? What if I put him in danger? The Erasers might hunt me down, and then Fang'll get hurt! _For those of you people out there who are thinking, _How would an erasers hunt you? It's a piece of rubber! _You seriously need to read more stories like this one. Erasers are human-lupine hybrids who were created to guard the School. They are also used to catch more test subjects.

Anyway, here's my escape plan:

Start with getting in trouble with an Eraser; He'll break the crate allowing you to get out.

Snap Eraser's neck.

Jump out window and pray there is no barbed wire near it.

Fly and search for a town.

Get map and fly home.

Brilliant plan, right? Now if only and Eraser would pass by...

**This line break gives out free pies. Want one?**

After about an hour of waiting for a stupid Eraser to pass by, Ari, the leader, finally came to check on me. He stuck his fingers through the bars of the cage and taunted me. "Here birdy, birdy birdy!" He cooed. Grinning evilly, I chomped down on his finger, and immediately tasted his foul blood. Roaring in pain, he picked up my crate and slammed it into the wall. Now's my chance.

I squirmed through the hole that was formed in the impact to the wall and jumped/flew onto Ari's back. I grabbed onto his head and twisted with all my might. Hearing a satisfying _CRACK_, I snapped out my wings and flew to the window.

Smashing through, I flew as fast as I could away from the School, tears of joy starting behind my eyes.

**Another line break.**

One of the upsides to having bird DNA, is that it gives you raptor vision, which is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. So, from about 30,000 feet in the air, I still barely saw a small town in the desert. Angling my wings just right, I flew down in sharp circles and landed just outside of the town.

Now time to find myself a map.

Fang POV:

It's now been a week since Max disappeared. I've been having suicidal thoughts, went to therapy, and have been in bed most of the time.

Suddenly, Call Me Maybe started playing. I looked at my phone, and it said that Unknown was calling.

I left it to see if I got a voicemail. After three minutes, I looked and apparently I had one new voice mail. Instantly curious, since I wasn't expecting a call, I listened.

"Fang," Max's voice said, "I need your help. I'm in near Death Valley. Please pick up the phone. I'll explain everything once you get here. Please. This is probably going to be the only time I beg."

I dropped the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Fang POV:

If this is some sort of cruel joke, I swear I will murder the person who did it. But, me being me, ran to my car and climbed in, slamming to door shut. I got on the road and headed to where 'Max' told me to go.

Max, if it's really you, I'm on my way.

Max POV:

Fang, please hurry up!

I know its kind of sad, Maximum Ride, the first Avian-American, not flying home. Well, it turns out, I'm about 300 miles from home, (how I know that, I have no clue) and my wing is broken. I have yet to practice landing well, so when I tried (key word _tried_) to land outside of this small town, I landed on my right wing, breaking it. Fortunately, I was able to fold it against my back. Unfortunately, I can't fly and don't have a car. So now, my life kind of depends on Fang believing me or not.

After about an hour or two of waiting for Fang, I saw a black chevy Tahoe pull up. Standing up, I walked over. An anxious, tired looking Fang came out of the driver's door.

"Max?" he called.

"Fang..." I suddenly felt really tired. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Fang's face showing relief and concern.

Fang POV:

I finally found where Max said she was, and I didn't see her. Was is a prank? I decided to get out of my car to look for her.

"Max?" I hoped that I showed how worried I was.

I heard a weak, "Fang..." then I saw her. My poor Max was pale and her ribs were jutting out. Whoever kidnapped her must not have fed well. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she was about to faint. The only positive thing that I noticed was that she had new muscles in her shoulders.

I felt rather relieved to know that Max was alive, and yet I was worried. I hoped that she could recover from whatever terrible things happened to her. I ran over to her just as she fainted, and picked her up bridal style. I carefully slipped her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. Max made a small pitiful moan noise as soon as her back touched the seat, but that wasn't something I could worry about right now. I needed to get Max home.

**Line break (A.N. So how am I doing? I'm making this chapter really late so... I hope you enjoy it)**

About an hour into the trip back home, Max moaned and rubbed her forehead. I reached over to take her hand. As soon as I touched her, Max's eyes popped open and she shot up, hitting her head on the roof in the process. She glanced around, saw me, and visibly relaxed. The odd thing was, she wouldn't touch her back to the seat.

"So... Max... What did they do to you? Where did you go? Did you get the name of your kidnapper? I want to to see them sent off to jail for doing such horrible things to you. Are you okay? I was so wor-"

Max cut me off and croaked, "Since when did you become Nudge?"

"Since you were kidnapped."

"Hmm."

"Are you gonna answer my questions?"

Max smirked, "I don't remember any of them."

I repeated them for her.

"They... Well, I'll tell you what they did to me later, when I can show you. I want to a place in Death Valley near Badwater Basin called the School. The name fits really well 'cause it was a Hell on earth there. I only got the name of one of my kidnappers. He was a scientist named Jeb Batchelder. You won't be able to see him off to jail because he is ridiculously rich. I am... Not the best... Did I answer your questions?"

I nodded my head. "Where do you hurt?"

"Well I hurt my w-back earlier when I got out of the School..." I looked at Max's eyes and saw pure fury residing deep inside. "Woah, Fang... Um... Maybe I should drive..."

"What why?"

"Just trust me. I don't want you to get hurt." Max's voice was pleading and I could tell she was telling the truth. I also heard fear. Whatever, or whoever, did this to her is going to get pain from me.

Max POV:

The few hours of rest I had should have been enough for my wing to heal. I have super fast healing abilities for those of you slow thinkers out there. I feel like if I needed to I could fly and get away, but I would have to leave Fang. Unless of course I had superhuman strength. Ha! What are the odds of that? Um... Don't answer that.

Anyway, the reason why I told Fang to let me drive was because I had seen Erasers in speeding behind us.

I had to decide. Possibly freak Fang out by showing him my wings, or do major evasive maneuvers to avoid the Erasers, or get out and fight to the death.

I chose the third option because I'm funny that way.

I kissed Fang on the cheek and said, "Fang, I love you, I always have. If I die, don't feel bad. I need you to live."

And with that, I jumped out of the car and ran to the right. I didn't want to take out my wings unless I really needed to, but right now, I didn't.

Then, the first Eraser jumped out and morphed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Maximum Ride. We were told that you were a naughty bird and killed Ari. Is that true?" I winced as I remembered murdering the Eraser leader, Ari. Then I also remembered that Fang could probably hear that.

"Bird? And when did Max murder someone?" Yup, he definitely could hear it.

"Fang please just-"

"Max didn't tell you yet? When she was gone-"

"Please don't do this." I said calmly.

"-she was tested on. Your girlfriend here was injected with-"

"Don't listen to him!" I yelled, starting to freak out.

"-bird DNA." the Eraser chuckled, "Your precious Maxie here, has wings." And with that, the Eraser stepper forward and pulled my wings out through the slits in my shirt.

Fang's jaw dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV:

The pain of having my hurt wing stretched out wasn't anywhere _near _as bad as the pain of seeing Fang looking at me like I'm a freak. I know I am, but he was supposed to love me.

"Max... What... Why did they turn you into a freak?" Fang whispered. That was enough to set me over the edge. I was so angry at the Whitecoats for doing this, and the Eraser for showing Fang, and Fang for calling me a freak. So, naturally, I whipped around and punched the Eraser in the throat, causing him to gag. Then I gave him a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, causing it to loll to the side. The Eraser dropped like a stone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang backing up and heading for his car. I also saw an Eraser plant a bomb on the bottom of it.

"Fang! Watch out!" Fang heard me and started to run to his car faster. "Oh shit..." I whispered under my breath. I sprinted over to Fang and picked him up, then took off into the sky.

"Put me _down_, Max!" Fang hissed and he started to squirm. Just then, the bomb exploded, causing shards of melting metal to fly through the air. One managed to clip Fang's cheek, and he drew in a ragged breath. "Max, let go of me! You _freak_!"

"You idiot. You do realize that you are about 300 feet in the air? If I let go of you, you'd be a crumpled heap on the ground before you could say, "Pick me back up, Max!" But, since I'm a nice mutant bird kid, I flew down and dropped Fang once he was about four feet of the ground.

As soon as I touched the ground, three more Erasers gathered around me and Fang. We fought as hard as we could, but Fang got hit in the head so hard it knocked him out.

I took out the Erasers then picked Fang up and flew away.

**Line break**

My wing still really hurt, but I needed to get Fang out of the desert before more Erasers came as backup. After thirty minutes of flying, I landed in my backyard. I ran into my house and put Fang on my bed. I shook him gently. "Fang? Are you okay?"

He answered with a small, _ermph _noise.

Fang POV:

I had the strangest dream that I went to find Max, when this werewolf-like thing came and showed me wings. On Max. I called her a freak and we fought the wolves, when I heard a voice saying: Fang? Are you okay?

I made a small noise to show I heard the speaker. Then I opened my bleary eyes to see Max. She looked so beautiful, like my own personal angel. Wow. Since when did I get all mushy? Forget I said that.

Max looked happy, then sad. "I'm sorry... Fang, I should go..."

I gasped. "Why Max? You just got home!"

"You didn't want me here. Remember?"

I frowned. "Nope"

"Okay, well what do you remember before waking up?"

"Well, I picked you up from the desert, then we drove home, and you took over halfway back, and I fell asleep."

Max POV:

Fang doesn't remember anything past me wanting to take over, which is good. That means that I still have a chance.

Well, if I took that chance, I might endanger Fang. If the Eraser hit him too hard earlier, he could have easily snapped Fang's frail human neck.

If I didn't take the chance, Fang, and all my friends would be safe. I would be alone, but I would be in danger without the chance of someone I care about being hurt.

"Fang... If I was being followed, and the person who's following planned to kill me, would you want me to leave so I could protect you or stay so you could help?" I asked.

"Stay. I would want to help," Fang answered immediately.

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" I whined.

"Somebody _is _trying to kill you?" Fang asked rising up from bed.

Stay and put Fang in danger, or don't stay, leave California and protect Fang... Hmm.


	7. Chapter 7

Fang POV:

I keep feeling like Max is keeping something from me. The dream I had seemed so real. The only thing that confused me about it was the fact that I called Max a freak. I'm her boyfriend so I should love her and take care of her no matter what happens.

Shouldn't I?

But, something inside me is telling me that the dream is real. But how could it be? I mean, she did get taken away, she _could _have been tested on, but she couldn't have wings. It's not possible...

Right?

Max POV:

After Fang finally left to go tell the Flock the good news, (I didn't go because I said I was tired, but really, I just need to think about what I'm going to do) I started to pack my backpack.

I really don't want to leave California, but I feel like if I do, I'll protect the Flock and my family.

Anyway, as I'm packing my bags, I hear a irritating _beep! _noise coming from outside. I glance out my window and see Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang all climbing out of a small mini van.

Crap. I should have expected them to come and see me.

Grabbing my wallet and the rest of my stuff, I quickly wrote a note saying:

_Dear Flock, _

_I feel like it is best if I move away. Do not come after me._

_Fang, don't do anything stupid with Lissa._

_Iggy, don't blow up my house of Total._

_Nudge, please take care of my house. And don't do anything with my clothes._

_Gazzy, I'll miss you. But not your farts._

_Angel, please take care of Total for me._

_Ella, I'll really miss you, little sis. _

_If I come back, I won't be who I was before._

_I'll love you all forever,_

_Max_

Hoping that wasn't too dramatic, I opened my window and jumped out. For those of you who were confused by the, '_If I come back, I won't be who I was before_' part... Well, you'll find out soon.

I quickly flew into a tree near my window, allowing me to see and hear what was going on in my room. I heard footsteps pounding upstairs and Iggy yelling, "Yay! She's back, she's back, she's back!" Then I saw Nudge in my room looking around. As soon as she saw the note, she gasped, and tears started to stream down her face.

"Please tell me that's not... Max! This better be a joke!" she yelled. Great. Now I feel worse. "Guys, will someone... Someone please read that... Tell me it's not what I think it is."

Now Ella started crying. She went up to the window and looked up, towards the roof, and down, towards the ground. "Max! Please! Don't leave!" she screamed. Iggy came up behind her and put a tender arm around her small shoulders.

"Come on. I think she already left..." Ella looked up at him and slapped his face.

"That doesn't help, you Igiot!" then hers eyes widened. "...I'm sorry, Iggy..." He didn't look hurt or mad. Just understanding, if you can portray that in your eyes.

Fang finally understood what was going on when he saw my note. "Dammit!" He yelled. He ran to the window and looked in the sky, then realized what he was doing, he looked right at my tree. I tensed up. Did he remember what happened before he woke up?

Fang POV:

I'm not really sure why I checked the sky and that tree, but I just felt like she would be flying or hanging out in a tree. In a sense I was right because I saw the tell-tale brown hair with gold highlights. So, acting all frustrated in case she could see me, I walked out of the room, and out to the backyard.

I sighed and walked over to the tree. Sitting down and leaning against it, I whispered, "Max. I know you're in there. I don't know how and why, but I know you're there. Come down. Let's talk about it." I heard rustling, hoping it was Max, climbing out of the tree, but when I looked up, I no longer saw her hair.

"Dammit!" I hissed. I walked back to the house and trudged back upstairs. How could she get out of the tree without me seeing her? "Guys, did you read the note yet?" I asked.

"No. We were waiting for you." Angel whispered. She was the youngest of the group, only being ten compared to everyone else being eighteen. Max and Angel were almost always together, laughing or crying together. They seemed to be more sisterly then Ella and Max, so this had to be really hard on her.

I walked over to Angel and picked her up. "Okay, I'll read it out loud." I said.

"Dear Flock,

I feel like it is best if I move away. Do not come after me.

Fang, don't do anything stupid with Lissa.

Iggy, don't blow up my house of Total.

Nudge, please take care of my house. And don't do anything with my clothes.

Gazzy, I'll miss you. But not your farts.

Angel, please take care of Total for me.

Ella, I'll really miss you, little sis.

If I come back, I won't be who I was before.

I'll love you all forever,

Max"

Max POV:

I guess Fang did see me, but why he chose to look in the trees, I'll never know.

So, now I guess I'll have to tell my plan.

I go to a hair parlor and get a completely new hair do.

Get colored contacts

Get new clothes.

Buy the house that is conveniently for sale next to Fang's house.

Watch from a distance.

It's a plan, but if it doesn't work, then my friends are screwed. Me too, probably because if they capture my friends, I'll give my self up to save them. Yup, that's just the type of person I am.

So, anyway, Step 1: Go to hair parlor.

I flew to the Main Street and landed behind the smallest hair parlor. Walking inside, and saw Lissa there, with Brigid, her best slut-friend.

I slipped up to the front desk and said, "Can you please make my hair look completely different? Like, straighten it, layer it, and give me a pixie cut? Thanks" Then I remembered, "Can I also sit at a station far away from those two girls over there?" I gestured to Lissa and Brigid. The lady at the cash register smiled.

"Of course, ma'am. What is your name?"

"Max."

"Okay Max, you will be getting your hair cut by Kara today." As if on cue, the girl who must be Kara walked forward. She had dirty blonde, wavy hair that was down to her waist, and her fair skin glowed with happiness. In a way, she looked a lot like me. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"This is gonna be fun! Come on miss, I'm going to make you look completely different!"

**Line break (A.N. I'm trying to make this chapter longish, for those desperate readers out there)**

Kara was right. She cut my thick hair so now it hangs out on my shoulders. She layered it so that it was now thin and wouldn't poof out. I walked up to the counter and paid for my hair cut.

"Thanks so much, Kara!" I said.

"No problem. Maybe we could hang out sometime and you could tell me who you're hiding from"

"Okay- Wait hiding from someone?" I said too defensively, "Why would you think that?" Kara just winked and walked away. I took her card at the counter and walked out thinking, _What gave me away?_

Next stop, colored contacts.

I walked into the closest beauty shop and walked to the counter.

"Um, hello. Do you have colored contacts?" The woman looked up with a bored expression on her face.

"Over by the make up." She said. With that, she looked back to her computer and made the shooing sign with her hand. If I wasn't as nice as I am, I would've punched her face. But, since I am nice, I just glared at her and thought, _I'll slap her after I paid._

That thought made me happier.

So, I walked over to where the lady said the contacts were. I picked out the icy blue color. I walked back to the counter and said, "I'm ready to pay." through clenched teeth.

The rude lady looked up and rang it up. "That'll be $25.00" I fished the money out of my wallet and handed it to her. "Why are you so rude?" She snapped. I took my contacts and slapped her right on the cheek. I guess I did it to hard because her nose snapped and she was knocked out.

_Jesus, humans are so fragile. _I thought.

I decided to get new clothes after I moved into my new house. Luckily, it came fully furnished, so I didn't need to buy much. Except for clothes of course.

After I threw my small bag into the house, I flew over to the closest clothing store. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll just say I bought enough clothes to last me a year. None of them were slutty. They were the style that I always wear. I mean, even though I'm a new person, doesn't mean I have to dress differently.

Now, the only thing left. I need to come up with a fake name.


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV:  
Ella? No, my sisters name is Ella.  
Aiya? No, too different.  
Maya? No, too… Wait! Maya! It's close to Max, but simple! Perfect!  
Maya Reed, the perfect name.  
**Line Break!  
**As I fly back to my house, I hear noises coming from Fang's.  
I wonder why she left? Doesn't she relize how much she hurt the Flock? And me? I wonder who was saying that. It sounded like Fang, but it isn't like him to tell someone his feeling. Unless it was his new girlfriend… No, Max. You can't think like that. Fang would never replace you the day after you left him… Right?  
No time to think like that. I flew to into my house and found I had one missed call. It said: From The Martinez. Fang's family.  
I listened to the message, "Hello new neighbor! My family and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner today! Call back if you can! The Martinez."  
I quickly put in my contacts and dressed in decent clothes.  
I pressed the redial button and waited for the ringing to stop. "Hello?"  
"Hi!" I said in a sweet voice, "I'm your new neighbor, Maya Reed!"  
"Oh hello Miss Reed! Would you like to come over for dinner today?"  
"You can call me just Maya. And yes, I would love to come over for dinner today! What time should I come over?"  
"Wonderful! Can you be here by 6:00?"  
"Yes I can. Thanks for the invite!" I said in a happy voice.  
"No problem, Maya! See you later!"  
"Bye!" I said while hanging up. I might as well 'introduce' myself to Fang. But I hate coming up with a new personality. It makes be feel like I'm cheating on Fang.  
**Time skip to dinner with the Martinez**  
I walked over to the door and lifted my fist to knock.  
Before I even touched the door, I swung open to reveal a happy looking Mrs. Martinez.  
"Oh hello Maya! It's so wonderful that you could come!"  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Fang, dear, please come down and say hello to our new neighbor!"  
A scruffy looking Fang sauntered downstairs. He stuck out his hand, "Hey. I'm Fang."  
I shook his hand a slightly smiled. "Maya."  
He looked at me. My hair, my eyes, my smile, my boobs. He let his eyes linger there a little too long to a glared at him. "Like what you see?" He looked back at my face and widened his eyes.  
"Do I know you?" he asked me.  
"No. Unless you lived in Arizona for the first seventeen years of your life." I said. I was so proud of myself for not breaking down and telling him everything. Mrs. Martinez was watching both me and Fang, as if determining if we would be good for each other or not.  
"Well, um… Sorry to break the moment, but it's time for dinner." Mrs. Martinez said while stepping in between me and Fang.  
"Thank you Mrs. Martinez. I don't think I could handle anymore of… Him." I said, while smiling.  
Mrs. M just laughed and motioned with one hand to the kitchen. "Come on in."

Fang POV:  
I'm convinced I met this 'Maya' person somewhere before. Even though her hair and eyes are different, her… Shape… Is the same as Max's. I follow Maya and my mom into the kitchen where the homemade tamales are sitting on the table, ready to be eaten.  
I see Maya's eyes go wide and she runs over to sit at a seat. It takes all my self control not to laugh at the expression on her face. She looks as though she died and went to heaven.

Max POV:  
Mrs. M made tamales for dinner and I tried not to drool on the table. I was so hungry, and I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week. Everyone else sat down at the table and as politly as possible, I asked, "How many can I have?" Mrs. M laughed.  
"As many as you can eat without exploding."  
I smiled. "If I did that, you wouldn't have any tamales left for you and your family."  
She laughed, "Fine, then how about five. Could you actually eat that much?"  
I nodded and picked the five biggest tamales off the plate. I had to remember to use manners as I dug into the hot food.  
Time skip to after dinner  
"Are you going to eat those?" I asked, gesturing to the ten tamales left over. Fang gave me a weird glance and I quickly added, "'Cause I would love to take them home."  
"Of course, take them all sweetie." Mrs. M said with her eyes crinkling. I picked them up and walked to the door.  
"Thanks again." And with that I walked out.  
"Bye Maya! Feel free to come over any time!" Mrs. Martinez said.  
"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder.  
I heard a low voice whisper, "I'll walk with her home" and I mentally groaned.  
My raptor hearing picked up almost silent footsteps following me and I said, "Fang, I will be in my house in about five seconds." He jogged and stopped in front of me.  
"Maya, I know that I know you. You look like M-a friend of mine." For some reason that hurt. I was only a friend to him?  
Instead, I said, "I assure you I lived in Arizona most of my life." And with that, I pushed past Fang, accidentally slamming him into the wall, and walked into my house.  
When I got to the table, I put the tamales down and scarfed down three of them. The rest, I put in my refrigerator.  
I sighed, thinking about how Fang seemed to know me. How could I convince him that I'm not me? That sounded more strange than intended.  
Anyway, I really wanted to call Kara and see if she wanted to come over. I felt like I could trust her, and I wanted to know if she has powers or not. She acted like she did, because she somehow knew I had a secret, when I never told anyone.  
Line break  
I took out Kara's card and punched in the phone number.  
She picked up on the first ring.  
"Hi Max!" she chirped.  
"Hi Kara, wait how do you know my name? I never told you!"  
"Oh shit… I'll be right over. I can tell I have some explaining to do…"  
"Okay I live at-"  
I heard Kara giggle over the phone. "No need for that, silly! Now, open your door please."  
My heart said yes, but my head was screaming, Stalker stalker stalker!  
"Hey! Don't be scared, Max! I'll explain everything when you OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Okay, now I was officially freaked out. Not because she thought/knew I would be afraid, but because I had hung up, and the yelling was coming from outside.  
Cautiously, I opened the door. A tall bundle of energy zoomed through the door.  
"Hi Max! So you're probably wondering how I got in. If someone did that to me I'd be all, 'HOLY POOP YOU STALKER' but I think you handld this well!"  
"Holy… Poop?" I asked. Then I started to laugh. You are so much like Nudge, except you know when to shut up!"  
Kara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Should I be offended?"  
"No…"  
"Okay then do you have any food? I'm soooo hungry…" Geez, was this girl bi-polar or what?  
"Um…"  
I didnt get time to finsh because Kara had found my tamales. "Oh my God! This looks so good did you make it?" Then she started to stuff her face with my delicious tamales.  
"No, I didn't make them. My neighbor did and Jesus Christ how did you eat that much?!"  
Kara lifted her head and sighed. "I kindahavewings…"  
"What?"  
"I. Kinda. Have. Wings."  
"You too?"  
"What? You have wings? Yay! I'm not alone!" She then proceded to run over and rip my shirt off.  
"What the hell? What if someone's watching?" I yelled.  
"Woah you have feathers…"  
"Yeah. So. Don't you?" I asked, officially confused.  
Kara took of her shirt, revealing a soft layer of dirty blonde fur.  
"Whats with the fur?" I asked.  
"I'm 3% hamster, 2% bat, and 2% shark. Don't worry, I promise I won't eat your face."  
"Why just my face?" I mumbled.  
She ignored me. "The shark part allowes my to breathe under water, which can be pretty cool. It also makes my swim faster."  
"Okay… That's… Different"  
"Shut up. The bat part gave my these weird albino wings." She extended her wings. They were about seventeen feet across, like mine, and they had those weird finger things on the end. "I also have echolocation."  
"The last part, the hamster part, allows me to move slightly faster than the average human, and I can morph into a hamster."  
"Woah! Cool! You have to show me!" I practically yelled.  
Kara sighed then started shrinking. Soon, she was so small, she could fit in the palm of my hand, and she had small bat wings on her.  
"Aaaaaaaw! So cute!" I squealed. Okay, I admit it. Maximum Ride has a soft spot for hamsters.  
"Shut your face hole…" Kara squeaked. "We should totally be friends! The Mutant Band… Batmutants! The Flock…" The Flock? I felt the blood rush out of my head. Kara didn't seem to notice she just rambled on and on.  
I wish never did this…


	9. Chapter 9

Max POV:  
"Okay, first of Kara, no Flock. Let's just stay friends right now. 'K?" I asked. Kara seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was with the topic so she dropped it.  
"OK… Then lets play truth or dare!" she squealed. "Oh my God I should totally invite a couple of my friends! They're mutant too so you guys would get along SO well! Is that okay with you? I mean, this is your house…"  
I sighed and looked at Kara. She apparently decided that it was time to use Bambi eyes on me. The worst part was, she didn't change back into a human yet, so being a hamster made the Bambi eyes all the cuter.  
"NO! NOT THE BAMBI EYES! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" I screamed.  
Kara giggled. "I'll take that as a yes?"  
**This is Bob. Bob is a line break. Bob will eat your face if you read him.**  
About thirty minutes later, I had a total of five girls (including me) in my house. The first girl who came was named Rani. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, and gorgeous silky brown hair. She claimed to be 5% leopard and had telekinesis. She was about 4'5". Rani was only a baby when she was tested on. Her first four years of life were torturous, yet she managed to keep a smile on her face, and kindness in her heart.  
Geez, now I'm making this sound like some depressing story…  
Anyway, another mutant that Kara invited was Grace-Ann Runner. Grace also had green eyes and her hair was blonde with glimmering streaks of silver in it. She said that she's 3% zebra, so she had several black and white stripes on her arms and legs. Grace's powers were above-average eye sight and hearing, and she could run really fast. She was thirteen years old and about 5'8".  
The last person the Kara invited was Shine. She had hazel-ish colored eyes and curly light brown hair with red streaks. She had a bump put in her bangs to hide two large cat ears that came from her 2% feline splice. Shine was also 1% white wolf, which gave her a four foot long tail. She was at least 5'4" and had a dark tan. Shine claimed to have really good hearing and great hand-to-hand combat. She also showed us to silver knives that she kept up her sleeves, in preparation for battle.  
Well, now you know what everyone is like, back to the "party."

**(A.N. That chapter was to meet all of the characters. Well, all but one. She has a different personality then the rest, so I am going to introduce her later.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Fang POV:

I was in my room, just relaxing and thinking about Maya and Max, when suddenly, I heard a loud knock coming from next door.

Maya's house.

Okay, so I know that snooping is wrong, but Maya has only been living here one day and she already invited people over?

I had to know what was going on so I crawled over the window and peeked out. Three girls were standing outside of Maya's door.

I saw another girl open the door, but I couldn't see Maya.

Oh well. School starts tomorrow so I might as well go to sleep.

Max POV:

These girls are so annoying. I don't know how Kara deals with them. At all.

"Okay...Sorry everyone, but it's 12:00. And school starts tomorrow… Wait do you guys go to school?" I asked.

They all said yes at the same time.

"Okay, well see you there. Now, get OUT!"

"Okay Max." Rani said.

The rest just walked out. Except Kara, 'cause obviously I need some more annoyance today. (Note my sarcasm)

"What's wrong Max?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"Please leave, Kara."

"...Okay." she sighed. After a moments hesitation, she left.

Yes! All alone! I dashed into my room. Turning on my light, I walked over to the window, and peeked out. Even with my raptor vision, I could barely make out a silhouette in Fang's window, because his light's off. And, if I'm not mistaken, he is looking right at me. I pull the blinds down and jump onto my bed. Why would he be looking at my window? Does he know that I'm Max? Or does he just suspect?

Ugh, too much on my mind. I got up and turned off my light. After one last peek at Fang's window, I plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**(Time skip to school morning)**

I groaned as I climbed out of bed. School wouldn't be as easy this year. Why, you may ask? Because of three reasons:

1. I have wings, so I need to constantly hide them.

2. The chairs are uber uncomfortable. Even on a regular person's back.

3. Fang will see me. A lot.

The last one may make me sound like a coward. But I'm not. I just don't want Fang to realize that I _am _Max.

Well, now with my little rant out, I need to find something to wear. Some slut-like clothes, to show I'm not like Max, or my normal clothes. Or a mix.

I climbed into a knee-length navy blue skirt and a black t-shirt that says Bite Me in red lettering. I yanked on some green converse, and an orange sweat shirt, to hide my wings. I'm not the best at finding matching clothes. Sue me.

As I clattered to the kitchen I remembered that I don't have a car. Should I fly there, and land behind the school? Would anybody notice, and find it strange? I mentally groaned. Thanks, School. You made my life about 30 million times harder.

I decided on flying.

On my way to school, I wondered if I would have any classes with Kara, Grace, or Shine. They may be annoying, but they sure grow on you. Eventually. I also wondered if I would have any classes with Fang, Iggy, or Nudge.

After about five minutes of dazing out, thinking about my friends, I saw the old, red brick building. Silently groaning, I flew down to the back of the building. As I landed, I happened to be tackled into a giant bear hug by no-one else, but Kara.

"Max! You flew here too? Wow! It's so great to see you! Do you think we'll have any classes together? It's so exciting!"

"Yes, and maybe. No come on, I really don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Oh that's smart. Neither do I! Especially because I hear that the homeroom teachers will send any late students to detention! Speaking of late, we have five minutes to get our schedules and get to class."

"Oh shit! Only five?! Usually the schedules take forever to print..." With that, I ran to the school, and into the office. "Hi! I'm Maya Reed, and I need my schedule, please." I said to the office attendant.

"Oh, of course Ms. Reed."

Kara ran in soon after me, and after sending me a glare that said, _Why did you leave me, _told the attendant, "Kara Leslie. Need my schedule too."

"Ms. Leslie. Do you not have manners?"

"No ma'am." Kara replied with a smile.

I looked at them and gently shook my head. She's so bipolar.

After getting my schedule, I ran out the door and looked around. With all these people around, paranoia was getting the better of me. I was expecting someone to turn into an Eraser and attack me. Since I saw no possible Eraser threats, I looked at what classes I have and strode down the hall. _Okay, 1__st__period with Mrs. Gayton, in room 305. _I snickered at the name and walked down the hall till I found the door marked 305.

I wanted to make a "bad girl" impression, so I slightly rumpled my hair, made small rips in my skirt, and threw open the door.

As soon as I did so, all the eyes in the room went to me. Great. I walked in and looked around. Shine was in the back corner, with an empty seat next to her, and smirk playing with her lips. I walked to Shine, ignoring all the wolf whistles, and sat down.

"Ms. Reed! Come here and introduce yourself!"

"Nah, I don't really want to. You can, though." I replied.

Mrs. Gayton glared at me and muttered something under her breath. "Do you want detention on your first day?"

"Who does?"

"Right. Now, introduce yourself."

"Only to stay out of the office." I stood up, nodded my head and said, "Yo. Maya Reed."

Simple, I know. But, I don't want to make this teacher feel like she won.

Mrs. Gayton glared at me and went to her desk. There, she picked up her clipboard and wrote something down.

Normal people would think, _Oh I lost points _or _Oh I got points, _but teacher make a check if you lose or gain points. When they write something, it means bad news. Unless, I'm just overly paranoid. Both chances are high.

Shine seemed to notice, so she took out a piece of paper, wrote something and handed it to me. It said, _Hey, Max, what do you think that was about?_ I just shrugged. Shine nodded, but didn't look like she was completely convinced.

I was sitting, minding my own business while Gayton was blabbing about some science thing, when suddenly, a note landed on my desk. I looked at Shine. She shook her head. Who else would give me a note?

I looked around the room, looking for someone who had the, _I hope she doesn't know I gave her that _guy two people to my left was smiling and constantly looking at me.

I glanced at the note. _Hey hot stuff! Wanna come to my place later today to have some- _I didn't finish reading. Instead I made sure the guy was watching before I ripped the note in half. I sent him my death glare and gave the universal _You are a sexist pig _gesture.

Thank the Lord the bell rang before I heard/saw him response.

I dashed out of the class. That was not the best way to start my first day. I mean, school is one thing, but creeps hitting on you is another.

The last thing I thought before I ran into a black brick wall was, _I wonder where Fang is_.


	11. Chapter 11

_Max POV_

Well, ladies and gentlemen, it would appear I got my answer.

After I fell and dropped all of my stuff Fang turned, "Oh, Maya," he said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming up behind me."

"Of course you didn't nimrod," I said. Honestly, I was pretty ticked. Why did I have to run into HIM of all people, "I should have paid attention. Instead I was wondering where the heck my next class is."

"Oh," he said, "Here, let me see your schedule."

"I'll take that," a girl said from behind him. When I turned a little bit I saw her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black top that had red drops on it that said _Now, where to hide the bodies? _she also had a black bandana over her hair. Her hair was a dark black. Darker than Fang's if that's possible. It had grey streaks in it though that looked like a wolf's coat. Her eyes were a flame red. She had little black earrings in the shape of small katanas. Her arms had faint black stripes like a tiger's coat. Overall, she gave off that punk vibe.

She took my schedule, "I'm Jessi, I was assigned as your guide but I ditched first period. I hate Mrs. Gayton and she hates me."

"How does she know you? School just started," I asked.

"I had her like six times last year in detention. I'm not the best behaved kid in the school," she said while giving me a look that said, _duh._

"Oh," I said. Then Kara came up behind Jessi.

"Hi Maya," she said. At that Jessi wheeled around and punched her straight on in the gut.

"Oh, sorry Kara," Jessi said.

"That's alright," Kara said.

"No it's not," I interrupted, forgetting about Fang for the moment, "She just hit you in the gut."

"Don't worry," Kara said, "She's like us."

Only I knew what that meant. Jessi was a mutant.

"What do you mean 'she's like us'?" Fang asked.

"Long story," I said while glaring at him.

"Woah," he said, "Didn't mean to tick you off."

"Too late," I turned to Jessi, "Now where is Mrs. Taryn's English class?"

"Follow me," she said.

"Maya," Fang stopped me, "Why are you with that emo girl?"** (No offense to emos. It's who you are, I just thought it would be ironic for Fang to call someone emo)**

"Who're you to talk, emo? Besides, it's punk, not emo," Jessi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Punk, emo, what's the difference?" Fang asked, "Oh, and I'm not emo."

Jessi started grumbling several swears. She walked through the crowds with me at her heels, "What was that about?" I asked.

"Fang and I pretty much hate each other," she said.

"I knew Fang before I came here though," I said.

"Wait," she said, "Kara said I was like you and her, are you a mutant too?"

"Yeah," I said, "bird-human. You?"

"Bengal tiger, wolf, human. Sucks 'cause I have to hide my ears," she said.

_Jessi POV_

"So Fang knows you as Max and he NEVER told you about me?" I asked. I was kind of wondering about this. I mean, I hang out with Kara and her gang sometimes, but we aren't the best companions. I am more of a punk person, though if I know you I'm more relaxed and will agree to a lot of things. They on the other hand reacted to the School much better than I did. They are happier. I guess having Erasers always changing the way they act around you affects you differently than just being tested on. Oh, you never had a wolf mutant treating you like a little sister one minute and then trying to kill you the next? It's pretty depressing. Oh who am I kidding, it's awesome, 'cause then, you get to kick their butts.

"Nope," Max said, "Never mentioned you."

I snorted then said, "The coward! He should have at least mentioned me! I mean, we only had an infamous sibling rivalry until I was kidnapped at age three. Then when I came back in all of my awesome glory we only had the most well-known hatred of each other in the school!"

I know, my ego's huge. It's name is Bob. Okay, now I know I'm hallucinating. Now I know what Shine means when she says I should be locked in one of those padded rooms in insane asylums. Now, I still don't trust Max, but I'll hang with her. I wouldn't call her a friend though. Nope, only people to ever make it there are Kara, Grace-Ann, Shine and Rani.

"You and Fang were related?" Max asked.

"Yeah," I said, we were out in the woods, we decided to ditch the whole day, I mean really? The first day of school is just rules, rules and more rules. "We were super close, and rivals. We were twins. When we were three, the whitecoats nabbed me at the park. When I came back, I didn't think I'd be accepted. I mean I have flippin' wolf ears and could knock a full grown man out. And that was at age nine. So, I changed my name and made a new life for myself."

"Cool," Max said, "I guess a lot of us have done that. Now, enought mushy stuff, let's move onto a more fun topic."

"I know," I said, "how fun it is to beat the living crap out of Erasers!"

"I've never had a good experience doing that," Max said.

"Oh, that's right, that was only me."

"What do you mean?"

"Erasers are like, crazy around me or something. One second they can be treating me like their little sister. The next minute, they want to kill me."

"Can I see your ears?" Max asked.

"Yeah," I said. I don't show anyone but mutants my mutation. I took my bandana off, "Now show me your wings."

"Hey, I just noticed, you have whiskers," Max said.

"Yep, now. Wings?"

"Sorry," she said. She unfurled her wings

"Cool," I said, "I was supposed to get wings, but the poor scientist who wanted to put them on me just couldn't stay alive long enough to inject me, if you catch my drift."

"You killed a scientist?" Max asked increduously.

"Yeah," I said, "Definitely not the best thing I've done in my life. The kindest thing I've probably done is, wait, I don't do kind stuff so forget that."

Max and I talked for a while, then we headed back to school. We were going home with Kara and that group. Time to play happy!

_Max POV_

As we were about to catch up to Kara, Shine and the others, Fang stopped us.

"Still with the emo I see," he said to me.

"Come on Ma- Maya," Jessi said, "Kara and the others are waiting." They weren't but she still ran with me following her. Fang tried to catch up, but alas, that was not to be. She was too fast and I could keep up with her thanks to the bird genes.

"Hey Kara," I said.

"I see you and my little tiger-wolf are here," she said while patting Jessi on the head. Jessi rolled her eyes and swatted her hand away. We finished the walk home talking about random things, people splitting off at different points.

**Okay, I hope I did spider-man fan justice. I hope you liked it. If you listen to a lot of music on youtube, there is a girl on there who does amazing covers. Her youtube name is zeldaxlove64. Check her out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And I'm back with an update. I hope you like this chapter. The second chapter I have done for this story. What do you people think of Jessi? What about how I captured the people? Did I do well?**

_Max POV_

As I walked to school the next day I saw Jessi.

"Hey Jessi!" I called. She walked over.

"And what does the chicken want?" she asked.

"Hawk actually," I said, "and I needed you to show me to our classes today. You couldn't yesterday 'cause we ditched."

"Yeah," she said, "whatever. And I'm still calling you chicken. Chickens do look somewhat similar to hawks."

"No you aren't," I said, "I'm not part chicken, I'm part hawk."

"What are you talking to the emo about?" Fang asked from behind.

"Nothing," I said, "And she's not emo."

"Yeah she is," he said.

"No I'm not!" she practically yelled, "As my brother you should know this!"

She slapped a hand over her mouth just as Fang raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean I'm you brother?"

Instead of answering, I pulled Jessi with me. When I figured we were far enough ahead of Fang I started to get her to talk.

"Why did you say that? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah," she said, "And I don't know, it just slipped out!"

"Well try to keep that secret. You slip up and you blow all of our covers."

"Okay, okay," Jessi said. Then her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" I hissed, "Jessi, what is it?"

She pointed behind us. I saw Fang being held by Erasers.

"Come on," Jessi yelled, "It's time to have some fun."

She and I sprinted toward Fang. He glared at us. Then I almost froze. The Eraser leader, Ari, was back from the dead.

"Jessi, watch out," I said, "They've got Ari back!"

She started swearing loudly. We continued our run to Fang. When we finally got to him the Erasers were taunting him.

"I see, my murderer, finally here," Ari sneered, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Not nearly as much as I'm gonna enjoy this," Jessi said. Before Ari could move or morph Jessi's fist connected powerfully to his jaw, effectively taking him from the fight. She and I got back-to-back. As the Erasers came we would take them out as quickly as possible.

_Punch. Kick. Duck. Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Twist. Dodge._

We kept fighting. Eventually we downed what was originally twenty Erasers **(Jessi's strong, not invincible) **to six. We were worn out though. I was pretty badly cut and Jessi was worse off. There was still an Eraser holding Fang.

"Max," Jessi said, "I know, usually, if you focus, you can develop a new power for yourself. If you focus, you might be able to make us teleport."

"We have to grab Fang first," I said.

"Fine," Jessi said. We ran over to Fang. We took out the two Erasers that were holding him. We had forgotten about the other four. They tried to grab Jessi and I. As soon as they did though, we let our animal instincts take over. I whipped my wings out, effectively hitting each in the face, and Jessi went all wolf-tiger-ninja on them.

Fang looked at us wide-eyed. He got up and came closer. Just as he got close enough to touch my wings, I found myself in the woods nearby. I saw Fang blink in confusion. Jessi started sniffing the air for traces of me. Her bandana was lopsided, so her ear was partially showing. She finally found my scent and sprinted towards me, Fang at her heels.

**Oh yes, I am that evil. I have Jessi coming over to Max with Fang at her heels. Don't worry though, I'll try to fit another chapter in today, if I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, events of the last chapter only, in FANG'S POV! I hope you like it.**

_Fang POV_

I started the walk to school. I saw Maya leaving her house. She saw that Jessi girl and called her over. I had wanted to talk to her but whatever.

They talked for a while. They talked about something relating to hawks and chickens.

"I'm not part chicken, I'm part hawk," Maya said.

"What are you talking to the emo about?" I interjected.

"Nothing. And she's not emo," Maya replied.

"Yeah she is," I said.

"No I'm not! And as my brother you should know this!" Jessi yelled. I felt like crap. I had a twin sister who was taken away when we were three. How did Jessi know? I raised my eyebrow, not wanting to show that she hurt me, as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Maya grabbed Jessi's arm and then ran. Way to fast, I might add, for anything human.

I kept walking. Then I felt something, or someone I should say, grab me from behind. Make that two someones. Jessi's eyes widened and she pointed at me. She and Maya sprinted toward me. While I glared at them I saw Maya hesitate for a second.

"Jessi," she yelled, "Watch out! They've got Ari back!"

I didn't know what she was talking about. I was running through a million different things in my head.

"I see, my murderer, finally here," one of the guys said, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Then Jessi came up, muttering something, and punched the guy straight up in the jaw. He fell back, unconcsious. She and Maya got back-to-back and managed to take out a bunch of the guys. I watched as some of them morphed into the things I had seen in my dream. The one I had when Max took over driving.

When they were done, I was still being held hostage. I decided against struggling, I didn't want to die. "Max," the Jessi girl said. She continued but I didn't hear what she said. I couldn't believe it. Max was really Maya.

"We have to grab Fang first," Max said.

They came over and tried to get me. Just when they did, four of the things came over and grabbed them. Jessi just knocked them out while Max hit hers with wings. The dream I had must have been real. I couldn't believe what I had done to Max. I couldn't believe what I had said. No wonder she had changed her name. I walked over to her slowly. I was about to touch her wings when she disappeared. Jessi put her nose in the air. I noticed that the bandana she always wore was lopsided. On her head was a little wolf ear. She started running into the woods. I followed her. I saw Max in the woods.

**Ooo, looks like you have to wait till next chapter. Don't worry, I'll start it tonight and put it up in the morning (or, what's morning for me.) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. New chapter. May switch POV's. Just a warning. My grammar is terrible right now. One, it's an author's note. Two, I just woke up. Feel loved people. I'm writing this for you when I just woke up.**

_Jessi POV_

I ran up to Max. Her eyes were wide with some small sembelance of fear.

"Max?" Fang asked from behind me questioningly.

"Oh, really, you JUST put two and two together? My gosh, you really are dumb, aren't you?" I ask in reply.

"No," Max says. She doesn't give anything away but her eyes say it all. She doesn't want Fang to know she's here. She doesn't want him to know about her wings.

"What do you wish he would forget?" I ask, "Your wings, your true identity? That you ever existed?"

"Just my true identity, and my wings."

I walk up to Fang, "This may sting a little."

He tries to pull back but I've already accessed his memories, there was a lot of crying when I disappeared, let me tell you. ANYWAYS, I found the most recent memories. Of the fight. And his shock that Maya was really Max. And (though the idiot would never admit it) the overpowering sweep of love that he felt when he knew it was her, despite the wings.

"Are you sure Max?" I ask, "He _really _likes you."

"What?" they both ask.

"As in your memories have an overpowering sweep of love that comes over you when you found out Maya was really Max."

"How did you know that?"

"I can see your memories you idiot. Speaking of which, since I'll likely be erasing memories anyways, I'm that twin sister that disappeared thirteen years, three weeks, two days and eighteen hours ago."

"WHAT?"

"ERASING TIME!" I shout. I quickly erase that memory.

"So Max," I say, "Erase or don't erase?"

"Erase," she says. "But leave a small trace. I want to see if he puts it together."

"Okay," I say. I do that and then Fang falls to the ground clutching his head, "Hmm, seems it's gotten more painful. Either that or he's just weak."

"What do you mean 'more painful'?" Max asks.

"Well, when I erase someone's memories, it usually provides a small little bit of pain. Maybe because it was a cherished memory?"

"Come on," Max said, "Let's go. We need to get to school."

Fang caught up to us later. He continued annoying the crap out of me. I almost wished I HADN'T erased his memories. Maybe I should tell you my powers.

OKAY, my powers are as follows: telekinesis (moving things with my mind), mimicking, making people visualize their worst fear (that's fun), and that about sums it up. As you can tell, I like causing pain. Lots and lots of pain. Though I would never do that to my friends. I would take it out on someone ELSE who ticked me off.'

_Max POV_

After we got to school, I was kind of regretting having Jessi erase Fang's memory. Oh well, it was for their safety. When I can be sure that we'll all be safe, or when the time is right, I'll tell them.

**And that's a wrap. I hope you liked it. And who has played Skyrim? I haven't but I want to, but before I go spend money on the game, I want other peoples opinions on the game.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I will TRY to get the other characters. For all of the characters except Kara I need you people to give me a bigger glimpse into their personality. I don't really get a good idea of their personality from what I got from the original owner (spider-man fan).**

_Rani POV_

As I walked to school I saw Max and Jessi come out of the woods.

"Hey Max! Hey Jessi," I said. Then I remembered to call Max, Maya.

"Come over here," Jessi said. I followed her directions, "Be careful, that Fang dude didn't here you this time but he might if you call her by her real name again."

"Got it," I said.

"Who's that?" a dark haired boy who was wearing all black said.

"I'm Rani," I said happily, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fang," he said. He turned to Max, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"Hmm, well, she's pretty cute."

Max's eyes bugged out of her head and Jessi started sputtering, "The rock shows emotion! ARMAGGEDON IS NEAR! RUN FOR THE HILLS! THE ZOMBIES WILL TAKE OVER!"

"I AM NOT CUTE! I HATE BEING CALLED 'CUTE'!" I shouted, "Why are people always underestimating me?"

Fang's eyes just popped out of his head. Now Max was laughing, "Good job Rani," Max said, "You got the rock to talk, show emotion and you made him mentally faint."

"What?" Fang said, "I did NOT mentally faint!"

"Yeah you did," Max said. I was tired of this. I ran ahead of them. Of course, Max and Jessi caught up but just as they were about to talk to me I got to my school. I went in, time to play the part of a human. Oh well, easier than the School!

**And that's a wrap. I hope you like it! And to the creator of Rani (you know who you are) I say, did I get her right?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I'm back. I NEED THOSE OF YOU WHO MADE CHARACTERS TO GIVE ME A BETTER IDEA OF THEIR PERSONALITY! For spider-man fan, FYI, this is the chicken wing chapter... (She'll understand. And soon you will too.)**

_Max POV_

Don't ask me how I know that Fang mentally fainted. I just heard his voice in my head/his head and it said, "I think I just mentally fainted."

Jessi and I were picking Rani up, Jessi seemed to think that Kara **(no offense) **was going to take her shopping in *gasp* girly stores. We picked her up and managed to sneak her back to my house so Kara wouldn't find her. Now we were playing Call of Duty on my Xbox. Jessi got bored after creaming us NINE times. So, of course, she went off to play an even MORE violent video game. Rani was surprisingly good for a six year old. At about six, Kara caught on. She took Rani _and _Jessi shopping. Somehow, I got out of it. BOOYA!

I decided to go out for a run. As I was running, I met up with Fang.

"Hey Fang," I said.

"Hey Maya," he said. He was sweating profusely. I was barely sweating at all.

"How long have you been on a run?" he asked, "I saw you leave about two hours ago."

"Two hours," I said.

"I've been running for an hour and a half and I'm drenched in sweat," he said, "How are you NOT?"

"I don't sweat," I said. Truthfully, it was my avian genetics.

"Well," he said, "Do you want to stop for something to eat?"

"Sure," I said. We decided upon KFC **(Is anyone catching on to what's gonna happen with a chicken wing?)**

We got an eight piece bucket.

"How many pieces do you want?" I asked.

"Two," Fang said.

"I mean total."

"Oh," he seemed to think about it, "Two, but the wings."

I rolled my eyes. I pulled the wings out. Before I handed the second one to him I put something on it to make it slippery (coughwatercough). He finished his FIRST piece as I finished my third.

"Wow," he said, "Not only do you eat alot but you eat FAST."

"So what," I asked around a full mouth.

"And with no manners," he said. I was suddenly glad of what I was pretty sure was going to happen. I saw Jessi out of the corner of my eye.

_He doesn't have any idea what's coming _she thought. **(I would have rather used a different OC but I NONE of them but Jessi had telekinesis)**

Realizing I had a new power I sent a thought to her._ Find a way to get the chicken to fall on his pants, it's soaked in water..._

_BOOYA!_ she shouted in her head. Then, as though Fang had dropped the chicken, it fell on his pants. It looked like he had peed himself. I think I died laughing a few times while he was glaring at me. I couldn't stop. Plus, honestly, did he really think he could take me? I mean, honestly. Sexist pig much?

He stopped glaring, when I accidently transmitted a thought into his head. He put his REALLY baggy hoody on. It covered the stain. He was going to kill me. I have proof.

_I'm gonna kill her. _I followed him.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"What?"

"Killing me," I said. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him the truth. It would kill me if I didn't.

"W-wha-what?" he stammered.

"Come on," I said, "We need to get to an area where we can talk."

Then, of all the dumb luck, Iggy walks up.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Ig," Fang and I acknowledged. I decided to have a little fun. I sent _blow up your room and post the video on Youtube. _He stopped, looked at me... and then smiled maniacally.

"Thanks Maya," he said. Why did he not seem freaked out?

_Okay, that's cool. I wonder what else this girl can do. _He thought.

"What was that just now?" Fang asked.

"Um," I said, "I transmittedathoughtintoIggy'shead." I said WAY to fast.

"What?"

"Let's go," I said. I took him out to a small lake nearby. (In reality, ten minute flight but a half an hour walking).

"Explain." Fang said.

"Well you see..." I trailed off. At his glare, I kept going, "I'm really Max.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sucks for you, I know what's going to happen. If you PM me and ask NICELY I MIGHT tell you. No gaurantees!**

**~VampiresExplodeInLight**


	17. Chapter 17:WOOHOO! UPDATE!

_"_Okay then," he said, "Prove it."

"When you picked me up in California, we were stopped by a convoy. I fought for a while and then you saw my wings. You called me a freak and told me to stay away from you," I said, "And then you thought it was all a dream."

"Prove the wings."

"No," I said, "You'll just push me away again. You already forced me into putting on a facade of a girly-girl."

"Max- if that's really you- I was wrong to push you away, and I realize that, but if that's you... Well, we've always told each other everything, and if you are hiding something... Doesn't that defeat the purpose of everything we've been through?"

I was confused. Tell Fang? Or don't tell?

_Iggy POV_

I was eavesdropping... Teehee!

_Fang POV_

I almost had her to the point where she would tell. I couldn't stand it. What was wrong? It wasn't like I was going to push her away again!


End file.
